Big Time Ustream
by Sum1cooler
Summary: Cargan accidentally gets caught on Ustream. M rating.


Big Time Cussing was an eye opener. Btr is a band of hot, normal guys lol. But they need to learn how to Ustream before ... I don't want to ruin this short ficlet.

First RPS story even though I blurred the line of showverse and RPS a lot.

* * *

><p>Btw, all tweets are in <em>italics<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>Big Time Ustream<strong>

"Ok, I am done." Dustin configures the computer monitor to point the small webcam at the white couch against the paint peeling back wall of a basement. Who or what kind of producer would force a band to Ustream live videos for fans in a ratty basement? It is a freaking dungeon missing the fire breathing dragon named Sarah.

"And now I fix around the question bar from twitter and everything is good to go." Dustin checks his watch, smiling under his mustache. "Perfect." He picks up his phone, dims the monitor's light, and runs out.

"Damn the stupid production!" One of the guys jumps on the couch, throwing off his layers of jacket and sweater. "They don't give a shit about us and now with the last day, they want to be a part of it? And why the fuck is it so hot in here?"

_Is__ that __Carlos__ stripping?_ - A tweet pops on the blank, black screen.

"Car, you shouldn't cuss so much." Logan softly coaxes, yawning after an annoying conference with the higher end people. "And why are you stripping? We are going on in an hour."

"Well I am hot, deal with it, Logan." Carlos rips his jeans off, wearing only his boxer and a dog tag around his neck. Depressingly, Logan caresses Carlos' biceps, giving it a gentle kiss.

_DID LOGAN JUST KISS CARLOS?_

"Carlos, you can't act like a five year old every time people do something we don't like. We have to be mature." Logan reaches over, rubbing circles around Carlos harden nipples, the red nubs arouse firmly to Logan's touch. A slight giggle slips from Carlos' mouth.

_THIS IS PORN! BUT I'M NOT COMPLAINING. ;)_

"But it is not fair. Why can Kendall call Sarah a fucking smart mouth but I can't?" He pouts, pulling the scrawny body up against his. Logan, not fighting back the movement, brushes Carlos' abdomens, resting his erection against Carlos'. He slips the cool metal dog tag into his mouth, tasting the sweat stained steel between his tongue and the roof of his mouth.

"Because you're my boyfriend."

_WHAT DID LOGAN JUST CALL CARLOS?_

"And I know you are better than this, better than Kendall." Logan wraps his arms over Carlos' head as he arches his body on Carlos'; the waving motion of the genius' erection causing Carlos' to twitch and grow. "So, how can I make you feel better? You don't need production or Sarah. Tell me what you want."

_I KNEW LOGAN HENDERSON IS A SLUTTY WHORE!_

Carlos grins, hooking his fingers through the belt loops of Logan's jeans. "I want you out of your clothes." Carlos whispers loud enough for only the two of them to hear (and the rest of the world). Logan does as he is told, unbuckling the belt and slipping his rigid pants down, revealing the Diesel boxer brief underneath.

_What a gangster brand of underwear Logie ;). AE boxers Carlos!_

Carlos assists the boy in ripping the hoodie off his body. Licking his lips, Carlos stares at the body kneeling on his lap.

Logan notices the longing gaze, smirking his signature crook smile. "Is it hot?" He asks, pressing his open palm on his pectorals. "I don't want you to burn yourself." He adds, trailing his hand down his chest into his brief.

_FUCKING TEASE! Fuck his ass Carlos!_

Carlos chuckles and pushes Logan forcefully on his back, pouncing on the pale body like a hungry lion. "I want to be the one that touches you." He whines authoritatively, slipping his boxers off.

_Is that 8 and a half inches! Go Latinos for having the biggest dicks ;)._

"I want it." Logan begs, his moaning panting breath is almost unbearable for Carlos not to give him what he wants. "Fuck my face." Carlos obliges his boyfriend's plead, grabbing Logan's head with both of his firm hands and jabbing his manhood into the bottomless mouth. Moans fly from Logan's full mouth as he removes his brief under Carlos' body.

_I am so proud of these guys! T.T Eternal love starts with a face fuck._

"Suck it Logan." Carlos pushes faster, gagging the horny brunette. He thrusts Logan's head foreword to engulf the whole length, holding the head in place with his hands. Logan coughs for air; his body seizures for a breath. Carlos finally gives him the needed second of refueling, probing Logan's hole with two wet fingers. Through the hissing, Logan scrunched his face at Carlos scissoring, prepping his pink tight hole.

_I hope Carlos plows the bitch into the couch. Please make my fantasy cum true?_

Quickly Carlos slides off of Logan's chest, positioning himself at the ready entrance. "Fuck me hard Car. Show me how much you hate production." Say no more is all Carlos could think about. Without a single thought of being gentle, Carlos rams all eight and a half inches of pure caramelized thick meat into Logan's rings of muscle. "Ah!"

_I WANT TO HEAR LOGAN BEG!_

"Say it!" Carlos commands, vice gripping Logan's hip bone for support; his thrusts get harder and more forceful.

"Fuck me." Logan moans, screaming out in blissful pleasure. "I need it. Fuck me Papi."

_Logan knows Spanish? Dirty little southerner ;). _

Another louder groan escapes Logan's clenched lips, tears forming at the bases of Logan's eyelids. Carlos moans his own sounds, the lunges proving too much for Carlos to handle.

"Shit!" Carlos cries, spewing his continuous ropes of white paints into the submissive boy's body. Logan screams as the trains of semen pierce his prostate.

_CARLOS JUST CAME! FANGIRL SQUEAL! _

"No Carlos!" Logan squirms at Carlos trying to stoke his dick. "I can't get dirty. We are going live in less than an hour." Logan explains but that doesn't stop Carlos. The Latino pushes Logan, covering the length with his mouth. "What are you doing?" Logan pants, his chest heaving with Carlos lapping his tongue against the vein of his manhood.

"Swallowing." The one worded answer causes Logan to blush profusely even though he thinks they are alone. "So you won't get dirty but still get to cum."

_A FUCK SESSION AND A BLOWJOB! CARLOS IS THE MAN!_

Happy at the answer, this time Logan grabs the short spikes of raven hair and forces Carlos down on his dick. He winces at Carlos' skillful tongue jabbing at the opening, licking the pre-cum and playing with the crown. "Fuck!" Logan eventually moans, shooting his ropes down Carlos' throat, the salty taste satisfying the hungry boy.

_WHOA! Hottest sex ever and it's free too!_

Carlos collapses on Logan, resting his back on Logan's chest. "Thanks Logie. Only you can make me feel this good."

Smiling, Logan leans forward, pressing a gentle peck on Carlos' cheek. "Anything to make you feel better. Now..." Logan pushes Carlos up, grabbing their clothes on the floor. "What do you think about production?"

"I don't hate them." Carlos whines, rolling his eyes as they put their clothes back on.

"What hell is going on?" The door to the cellar suddenly swings open and a giant lady in a suit appears. The two boys, in only their underwear, jump into each others' arms. "What the hell!"

"Sarah, we are allowed to have sex on our free time." Logan calmly explains, noticing the popped out vein on her head. She screams loudly, fisting her iPhone in her hand. "As long as no one knows we are together, production said it is fine."

"Fucking dumb-asses!" She runs to the laptop on the table.

"Hey! If you get to curse at us, I get to curse at production!" Carlos exclaims angrily.

"Look!" Sarah points to the computer screen. Both Carlos and Logan' eyes shoot wide open. "You just had sex for the whole world to see and one million people downloaded it!"

"Oh..." The two boys grit their teeth, scrambling to throw on the remaining clothing.

"Oh my ass!" Sarah checks the private button, hiding the video from future viewers even though she knows the sex tape will become viral in mere seconds. "Great, now Big Time Rush is known as a porno group."

"Well technically, Big Time Rush sounds like a porno-"

"Carlos! That's not helping!" Logan yells.

"What? It's true."

"I'm going to lose my job." Sarah starts sobbing loudly, her black eye make up running down her face.

Ring! The three of them stares at another comment popping up on the screen.

"Who the fuck wrote 'fucking Sarah and her fucking smartass mouth.'?" Sarah yells, continuing with strings of harsh words while the two spent boys sink into the couch.

Meanwhile one room down, James, Kendall and Dustin burst into laughter, throwing high fives.

"Good job for leaving Ustream on in Carlos and Logan's room. Pure genius!" James says as Dustin brushes his swag covered shoulders.

"I do what I do." He says, causing Kendall to laugh louder.

"Well that is what Carlos and Logan get for complaining about my cussing and fucking Sarah and her fucking problems." The three of them share another victory fist pump before they head out to join the other members of their group.

"You know..." James starts, tapping Kendall's shoulder for his attention. "Who the hell puts us in a fucking cellar basement dungeon and shit?"

* * *

><p>I love them so much more now. Logan is so sweet to Carlos in the video and the cussing... Lol XD<p>

Please review. =]


End file.
